Cosmic Road Trip
Cosmic Road Trip is a 3D open world action game following variations of Trip from alternate universes. Developed by sunset☀studios for the Horizon, Cosmic Road Trip is their first delve into the New Fantendoverse. The game itself is of a small scale in-universe, and is mostly based on building lore on Alternate Fantendoverses, as well as Trip himself. The game recieves regular updates with new Trips, alternate costumes, and other features. Setting Over the years, many different takes on the character Trip have been introduced. It was long established that these Trips existed as parallel versions of each other, and that nobody is really sure what Trip is, or isn't. The premise for the game centers around one Trip, known ingame as Legacy Trip. Legacy Trip is a Trip from a universe where the Earth was deemed uninhabitable, and mankind lives on a large spaceship, in which magic and science coexist. Trip was a soldier-in-training on this ship, dubbed Station V. He discovered he is part of a lineage of great heroes with the ability to tap into a pocket dimension known as the T-Verse. Legacy Trip struggled with trying to fulfill this role for a long time, before deciding the pressure was too much for him. In an act of impulse, he stole a pod from Station V and fled to the cold expanse of space. Eventually, he stumbled upon the power to use the T-Verse as a gateway between dimensions. Legacy Trip found himself in the New Fantendoverse, and soon learned of his true heritage as one of hundreds of Trips scattered throughout the multiverse. Eventually, this Trip found a run-down spaceship and repaired it, choosing to travel the Fantendoverse to track down his fellow Trips, and scavenge for supplies in the worlds they visit. Story Cosmic Road Trip does not have much of an overlapping story. However, each world has an objective to reach, and a way of achieving it, as well as several sidequests. Trips Away! Hub Alsihr - Paradise in Ruins Cyropolis - Frozen Metropolis Gameplay Exploration and Combat Cosmic Road Trip is a 3D action-platformer with various open world maps to explore, much like Super Mario Odyssey. If the player's Horizon is hooked up to a TV, a map will be displayed on the controller's screen, and in handheld mode, the map will be displayed in the pause menu. This map allows the player to mark areas of interest, and will be filled out as the player explores the area. Combat in Cosmic Road Trip finds a middle ground between the horde combat of Fire Emblem Warriors and the mostly one-on-one combat in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. Each character fights in their own unique way, but can carry a weapon with them. By switching to their weapon, they will adopt that weapon's fighting style. Each Trip possess a unique personal skill, which varies between characters, as well as a Mastery. Masteries are much more useful than most skills, though there are very few of them. Characters can equip Rings to give them special enchantments. Main Hub See here The Nexus Nebula is the main hub, where your Trips will relax between outings. A variety of things happen here, such as bonds being strengthened, shops being encountered, stamina being restored, items being discovered, and more. Recruiting Trips When in the Nexus Nebula, you have the option to spend coins on opening a Portal Beacon, similar to summoning in Fire Emblem Heroes. This will cause a portal to open somewhere in the universe, bringing a Trip to join your ranks. Since infinite universes exist, it's possible that you will summon a version of Trip that you have already recruited. This isn't entirely bad, though, as oftentimes duplicates will carry exclusive weapons or rings, and have a high chance of wearing an alternate costume. Appearance Rates It should be noted that this only applies for more generic Trips. Certain Trips have unique appearance rates. Timeline Merges and Aberrations When you have two Trips of the same kind, you have the option to merge their timelines. Doing this will smash their timelines together, which shouldn't be much of a problem considering they're the same person, essentially. The two Trips will become one and the same, freeing up a spot in your roster and distributing any bonuses any of them may have. However, Timeline Merges will likely create Aberrations, if the Trip has a corresponding world. More often than not, these will be very minor changes, such as an NPC's dialogue being altered, a few new trees being planted, or a statue being destroyed. Sometimes, these Aberrations could be drastic. One of the merged Trips may come from a timeline with drastic changes, though this can be identified by them having a different greeting phrase. Levelling Up TBA Trips Default Trips The default playable characters. Recuitable Trips These Trips are recruited upon encountering them in their respective world. Some may require you to complete a short task first. Often, their personal skills will be required to complete their world's objective, leading to important cutscenes. Wandering Trips These Trips have a chance of appearing in the Nexus Nebula launchpad and can be recruited from there. Event Trips These Trips have a chance of appearing in the Nexus Nebula launchpad and can be recruited from there. However, these Trips are only available as long as the event lasts. They tend to be more powerful than your average Trip. Alternate Costumes Each character has 3 alternate costumes, which can be unlocked by summoning a Trip that you have already recruited. These duplicate Trips have a high chance of possessing one of these alternate costumes. Legendary costumes, however, have a significantly lower chance of appearing. Skills Personal Skills These skills are exclusive to each Trip. Mastery Each Trip has one of the following Masteries. Spotlight Events While most events allow you to summon exclusive Trips to recruit, Spotlight Events increase the chances of certain Trips appearing. Characters Victory Devotees The Victory Devotees are a mischevious group bent on causing destruction throughout the universe. They disguise themselves as iconic Fantendoverse characters in order to give them a bad name. Rumour has it that they met at a support group after losing loved ones in battles fought by these so-called "heroes". They recognise that Trip is a staple in the Fantendoverse, what with there being so many different versions of them, and have made the Trips their enemy. Non Playable Characters Worlds Basic Event Worlds These worlds are unlocked once an event is held, and will stay unlocked. Nexus Nebula TBA Rings TBA Weapons TBA Trophies Trophies can be used in battle by Trophy Masters, with each one functioning differently. They can be bought in shops or collected by Trophy Masters. amiibo Compatibility TBA Polls Which of the original 4 Trips is your favourite? Legacy Trip Rihlat Qasira (Genie Trip) Trippy (Dwarf Trip) Bounty Hunter Trip What aspect of the game should be focused on? Trips Characters Worlds Rings and Weapons Other Gallery Legacy Trip.png|Legacy Trip Legacy Trip 2.png|Legacy Trip (alternate art) Rihlat Qasira.png|Rihlat Qasira Trippy.png|Trippy Magical Girl Trip.png|Magical Girl Trip Bounty Hunter Trip.png|Bounty Hunter Trip Barbarian Trip.png|Barbarian Trip Chess Trip.png|Chess Trip Miss Jackson.png|Miss Jackson Klon.png|Klon Azure New.png|Azure Unten Snowboarder.png|Snowboarder Unten Trivia *Many Trips are based on existing concepts for Trips **Legacy Trip is from an abandoned concept known as T-Verse *Many Trips come from previously existing universes **Trippy is from the Happily Ever After universe **Bounty Hunter Trip is from the bounty hunter universe, which was only hinted at in What-Ifs? *The Nexus Nebula comes from a scrapped concept *Miss Jackson is based on the Panic! At The Disco song of the same name, with her smoke powers coming from the music videos *The Victory Devotees are named after Victorious and LA Devotee - songs by Panic! At The Disco - and Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory *Klon's design, while based on Unten, takes a lot of inspiration from his Banned from Fantendo iteration Category:Ham's Games Category:Sunset Studios Category:WesternSkies Category:Original Games Category:Open World Games Category:Horizon Category:Fantendoverse Category:Trips Category:3D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Adventure Games